1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to training simulators. In particular, this invention relates to an apparatus for simulating the recoil motion of a weapon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of devices are available for simulating the recoil motion of a weapon. Such devices of the prior art have been realized through mechanical, electrical, or hydraulic means, and combinations thereof. However, such devices of the prior art ordinarily leave something to be desired, especially from the standpoints of recoil motion accuracy, design complexity, and limiting the movement of a trainee rifleman when firing the weapon.
In particular, mechanical devices which act on the weapon externally limit the mobility of the trainee rifleman, and generate an inaccurate recoil motion which varies with the direction the weapon is pointed. Further, electro-mechanical devices provide inaccurate recoil motion, limit the mobility of the trainee rifleman, and are complex in design. And, electrical devices, which require relatively large components and draw large amounts of current, are very complex and extremely cumbersome, thereby limiting the movement of the trainee rifleman.